castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:MrRandyLG
Well I am back finally. I was having log in issues. For some reason it would not let me log in for the longest time. I contacted wikia and got everything situated though it looks like I lost my profile page, my edit count, and my list of pages I was following. Anyways.... I will get back to work and help out as much as I can. [[User:MrRandyLG| MrRandyLG ]] talk 05:58, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Awww... It looks like my signature was reset too. [[User:MrRandyLG| MrRandyLG ]] talk 05:58, November 24, 2010 (UTC) There fixed my signature. :-) [[User:MrRandyLG| MrRandyLG ]] talk 05:59, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Making new templates You can create templates without putting them in the Template: namespace FYI. Just put a colon (:) before the page name like: :gives... After you're done testing, you can copy or move it to the Template: namespace. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 8:05 AM PST 22 Dec 2010 *Awesome. Thanks for the info. I will do that. [[User:MrRandyLG| MrRandyLG ]] talk 05:27, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Other Castle Age Wiki I've started working on the other Castle Age Wiki some time ago (http://castleage.wikidot.com/). There are still things that need to be done but it would be great to have more active editors, not really to add the content or modify it yet but to have more people involved in the process of redesigning it. Some info: * Changed the theme. Compared with the old one, this one is a couple of orders of magnitude better. ** It has a multi-level top menu for content. ** it has a side-menu, mostly for editors. * I've created a couple of "templates" (found here) * Nice thigs: ** The "talk" page is actually more like a forum thread. ** The forum feels like a forum and is easy to use. ** Changes to pages are separate from comments and posts on the forum. ** Private Messages can be sent to users (not set on the talk page). ** Setting the background image can be done with no restrictions. There is no need to modifying the CSS. ** The files are uploaded to the pages where they belong. An item image is uploaded to the items page and can be used anywhere. * Categories are better implemented and actually feel like folders if we look at it as a file system. ** I've moved all the monsters to their category. ** I've started moving the generals to their category, and edited their pages to make use of the "templates" I've created. ** I am thinking of moving all soldiers to their category. Same goes for the items and magic. Because links can be broken in the process I've taken this task. I'll be writing an application to this automatically for me and fix the links too(using their API). *** Related to this, I/we will still have to decide on the format of the pages. *** I'll take care of the tasks that can be automated. * Most important of all, the wiki does not have this dreadful Oasis theme. Actually, everything can be changed in the theme. Right now I've written this message only on your talk page. Maybe I'll post another message on the forum after I finish writing the application to do the restructuring of the wiki automatically (and use it). [[User:NorthFury| NorthFury ]] talk 21:07, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Removing gap between the banner and the quest lore box Looking at Mist II now, it seems like I fixed it. I think extra newlines/returns were sneaking into your templates. In general, I like to put around stuff in my templates to be transcluded rather than using around stuff to exclude. Using has a habit of adding newlines/returns before you use it and if you have multiple templates next to each other these add up and make a wiki break of vertical space. Like this. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 12 Feb 2011 9:41 AM Pacific *Thanks for the fix. You are always a great help. [[User:MrRandyLG| MrRandyLG ]] talk 05:40, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back! \(^o^)/ Barry-N 18:32, May 19, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks [[User:MrRandyLG| MrRandyLG ]] talk 19:00, May 19, 2011 (UTC)